1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aircraft engine assemblies. More particularly, the invention relates to an anti-icing system for a nacelle inlet of an aircraft engine assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Anti-icing systems are commonly used for preventing ice from accumulating on the leading edges of aircraft structures such as engine inlets and wings. One prior art anti-icing system includes a piccolo-type spray tube which directs hot gasses from an aircraft's engine toward an area to be de-iced. One problem with these types of systems is that the spray tube is alternatively subjected to ambient temperatures when the aircraft is not in use and extremely high temperatures when hot gasses are passed therethrough, resulting in cyclic thermal expansions and contractions of the tube. Such expansions and contractions can damage the tube itself and the brackets or other supports which attach the tube to the aircraft. Damaged tubes and brackets are difficult to repair because they are typically mounted inside an engine nacelle or other component and therefore hard to access. Moreover, damages tubes can jeopardize aircraft safety because they may no longer direct the hot gasses to the areas which require de-icing and may even mis-direct the gasses to fragile areas of the aircraft nacelle or other component.